The Miis in Smash
by R0DR1G0
Summary: Rodrigo, LelMan y Luigi MST estan en Smash Bros, mira como es la vida de tus personajes favoritos en la mansion Smash, porque hay torneos y porque los humanos juegan SSB en su respectiva consola. ¿Como sera la vida de Rodrigo en la mansion?
1. El torneo en Thug Island

_**Hola, mi nombre es Rodrigo y lei muchos fanfics de Super Smash Bros y quise hacer uno**_

 ** _Los Mii serian_**

 ** _LelMan (es un youtuber smasher, pero no es famoso)= Mii Brawler o Peleador_**

 ** _LuigiMST (es el amigo de LelMan)= Swordfighter o Espadachin Mii_**

 ** _Rodrigo (yo)= Mii Gunner o Tirador_**

 ** _No me pertenece nada_** excepto ** _la trama y mi personaje Mii, todo le pertenece a Nintendo y Gameplays Lel_**

* * *

 ** _10 de Noviembre del 2014_**

 ** _Punto de Vista (PoV) de Rodrigo_**

"Los hemos reunido aqui, a ustedes, por una razon, de aqui, de Thug Island, quieren 3 personas, para entrar a la cuarta entrega de Super...Smash... Brothers" Dijo el Alcalde Thomson y despues todos aplaudieron mientras el tambien lo hacia, pero como a los 30 segundos se puso serio, todos al notar su accion dejamos de hacerlo "Y para decidirse va a haber un torneo, vayan por su armadura y espada,guantes o cañones." En eso todos nos fuimos corriendo hacia la tienda.

Al llegar alla me di cuenta que solo quedaban dos armaduras y dos cañones, yo queria ser peleador, pero me toco ser tirador. Me puse la armadura y el cañón, y me vi en el espejo " _Huh, al parecer esta armadura no se nota ni pesa, pero el cañón un poco"_ pense "Todos los participantes suban al escenario" sono por la bocina de la tienda y me fui rapidamente...

Subi al escenario y al parecer solo habia 7 personas y yo "Pero prefiero que me digan Lel Man" dijo un chavo moreno con lentes y un poco despeinado, pero con pelo corto, ojos negros y camisa Negra "¿Y tu joven tienes para pagar?" Me pregunto el alcalde y mi asombrosa respuesta fue "¿Que?" "¿Que si tienes las 1000 monedas para participar en el torneo?" me pregunto de nuevo " _Oh, ahora entiendo porque de pronto desaperecieron los otros 50"_ "Si, aqui estan" le dije y le entregue todos mis ahorros, 1000 monedas

"¿Tu eres?" pregunto el alcalde "Rodrigo" le respondi firmemente "Denle un aplauso a Rodrigo" todos aplaudieron y me sonroje, pero cuando todos se callaron "ESE ES MI HIJOOOOOOOOO!" grito mi mamá y todos se empezaron a burlar,fue muy vergonzoso.

"Entonces, Diego vs Lel Man, LuigiMST vs Raul, Orlando vs Ezequiel y por ultimo pero igual de importante Ryan vs Rodrigo" dijo el alcalde.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor: Thug Island es el nombre de mi isla en Tomadachi Life**_

 _ **Los personajes principales seran los Miis y los de la Saga de Mario.**_

 ** _Puedes salir en este fanfic solo deja en la caja de review como es tu personaje Mii_**

 ** _Denle a Favorito y Review si les gusto_**

 _ **Porfavor dejen su Review**_


	2. LelMan vs Diego

_**Hola gente, nuevo capitulo de este fanfic**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros no me pertenece, el apodo de LelMan y LuigiMST tampoco, solo mi personaje y la trama**_

* * *

 _ **10 de Noviembre del 2014**_

 ** _Tercera Persona_**

"Les explicare las reglas, como no tenemos la tecnologia de Smash, hicimos bordes que solo los trajes pueden percibir, asi que se salen, como en el smash pierden, solo sera de una vida, y recuerden para tener el efecto de Smash, deben de tener su armadura y armas que se diseñaron para el gran efecto de Smash sin daño" dijo el alcalde "Diego vs LelMan suban al escenario por favor"

"3" Empezo a oirse la cuenta regresiva mientras LelMan sonreia y eso ponia nervioso a Diego "2" se escucho "Te advierto que yo he seguido Smash desde hace mucho tiempo" Dijo LelMan mientras el chico ya habia empezado a sudar, aunque los mas lógico sería tenerle miedo al escenario volando estaba asi por Lel "1" "PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A ELLA" grito Lel, y Diego solo cerro los ojos "YA" "gaahhhhhhhh" chillo Diego al hacer flexion en las rodillas mientras le salia fuego en los pies, dio un ligero salto y dejo de flexionar las rodillas y salio volando directo hacia su oponente, todo parecia que iba a ser un golpe crítico pero Lel se cubrio, agarrandose de los codos con la mano contraria creció una burbuja que al tocar a Diego disminuyó un poco de tamaño, en eso Lel vio levantandose a su rival y lanzo su rodilla y con el minimo contacto que tuvo desncadeno una serie de golpes al pobre tonto que se dejo intimidar, el combo termino con un golpe en la quijada, si no fuera por la protección de los trajes en todo el cuerpo, Diego ya estuviera muerto, al salir volando Lel salto dando un par de patadas aeras que acertaron y mandaron al rival a estar en el aire un poco mas mientras se acercaba al borde izquierdo.

* * *

 _ **Rodrigo PdV**_

"Si que es bueno Lel" comenté "Asi es, el tipo ha estado obsesionado con Smash" comento un chavo con pinta asiática "Soy LuigiMST, tu eres Rodrigo, ¿Verdad?" me pregunto.

"Asi es, se que tu nombre no es ese, dimelo" dije con curiosidad "Lel y yo pensamos que es innecesario que sepan nuestros nombres" dijo LMST, y voltee a ver el escenario flotante en donde peleaba el amigo del MST.

"Wow, un meteorico, que historico, la primera pelea terminando asi, Lel es el vencedor" se escucho por la vocina del lugar en el que estabamos, nos ofrecia una gran vista para la pelea

"Me toca Rodrigo, deseame suerte" Me dijo LMST mientras sonreía "Suerte" le respondi con el pulgar arriba " _aunque yo la necesitare más"._

 ** _Nota de Autor: La aparencia de LelMan esta basada en su Mii y la de LMST en como lo describio Lel en un video_**

 ** _Puedes salir en el fanfic como personaje Mii, ponme como seria, su personalidad, edad etc._**

 ** _Por favpr hagan review y marquen como favorito_**


	3. El fin del Prologo

**_Hola gente, nuevo capitulo de este fanfic_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros no me pertenece, el apodo de LelMan y LuigiMST tampoco, solo mi personaje y la trama_**

* * *

 _ **10 de Noviembre del 2014**_

 _ **Rodrigo PdV**_

Gano LuigiMST en su ronda, y en la anterior a la mia un chavo, ni puse atencion porque me quede pensando en que tan buenos eran LelMan y LMST.

Subi al escenario y este se empezo a volar por los aires "3" Me ajuste mi cañón "2" Sonrei de la misma forma que lo habia hecho Lel en su ronda "1" Puse mi dedo en un interruptor de mi cañón "YA" lo oprimi y vi que estaba cargando un tiro de plasma, mi rival que no sabia que hacer le picó a un boton de su cañón, ese fue el peor momento de su vida.

Habia arrojado una pequeña bombita al suelo y cuando exploto lo sacó de balance y aprovechando que mi tiro estaba completamente cargado le volvi a picar al mismo boton.

"Uhh" gimio mi rival antes de caer afuera del escenario pues le habia dado mi bola de plasma

"La victoria es para... Rodrigo" voltee a ver al mirador en donde vi a Lel vs Diego y vi que LMST y su amigo me enseñaban el pulgar como si me dijeran bien hecho.

* * *

 _ **LelMan PdV**_

"Que gran suerte tiene el chico" le dije a mi amigo mientras levanta el pulgar hacia el Tirador que ganó "Sip, y ahora va a ser una pelea de 4" dijo LuigiMST sonriendo "¿Enserio?" le pregunte desconcertado "No te preocupes, solo tienes que vencer a uno y los 3 que queden de pie van a Smash" dijo mientras ponia una cara como si me quisiera pedir dinero "¿Que tal si..." "Ayudamos a Rodrigo" lo interrumpi "Si, asi es" me dijo sorprendido de que supe lo que le iba a decir "Tu, Rodrigo y yo iremos a Smash" le dije golpeandole el hombro.

* * *

 _ **Tercera Persona**_

Rodrigo entro corriendo a la cabina en donde estaban los ganadores de las rondas pasadas, mientras que Lel y LMST sonreían por ver al niño de 12 que pronto sería su compañero en Smash.

Fueron llamados al escenario los 4 y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lel y el de pinta asiática hicieron un combo que termino con un misil de Rodrigo que mando a volar al otro chavo.

Les dieron medallas pases, Rodrigo se despidio de su mamá y se fueron en un avión privado hacia la mansión smash.

* * *

 _ **Aqui termina el prologo, ya por fin saldran en la mansión Smash con los personajes como Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, etc.**_

 _ **No me considero pro en Smash por eso puse que me ayudaron para entrar ahi.**_

 _ **Recuerden que pueden salir como personaje Mii, solo ponganme la edad, personalidad en el Review**_

 ** _Marquen como favorito la historia y dejen su comentario en el Review_**


	4. El acomodo de habitacion

_**Todo le pertenece a Nintendo excepto la trama y los nombres/apodos de Miis**_

 _ **LelMan y LuigiMST le pertenecen a GameplaysLel**_

* * *

 _ **11 de Noviembre del 2014**_

 _ **No PdV**_

"Hemos llegado niño" dijo LelMan a Rodrigo quien habia dormido durante todo el viaje. "Wow" fue lo que unico que dijo Rodri al ver la enorme mansión Smash

"Jeje, es mas grande de lo que esperaba" dijo el joven de pinta asiatica con la maleta llena de Doritos y su espada.

Empezó a temblar el suelo cuando derrepente aparecio un guante blanco parlachin gigante enfrento de los 3 de Thug Island. "Mi nombre es..." "Master Hand, usted es el encargado del mundo Smash, usted se encarga de la creación mientras su hermano Crazy Hand es sobre la destrucción" Dijo LelMan interrumpiendo a Master Hand "Asi que tenemos un fan" dijo Master Hand (MH) "Asi es Maestro Hand, mi amigo y yo lo hemos seguido desde su primer torneo haya por 1999" dijo LMST "¿Y tu jovencito?" dijo con un tono amable, muy amable para ser una mano gigantesca "yo lo sigo desde el 3er torneo, pero al ver ese busqué y vi los otros" le dije entusiasmado, pero no como LelMan. "Pasen todos estan sentados esperando a ver los 3 nuevos luchadores, pasen yo me ocupare de cosas" le dijo MH a los jovenes, los cuales le hicieron caso.

Ellos entraron a la mansion y vieron parados a los personajes mas emblemáticos de Nintendo, así como Sonic, Pac-Man y Mega-Man. "Complimenti. Sapevamo che ce l'avresti fatta!" dijo Mario sonriendo "Umm... No hablamos italiano Mario" le dije sonriendo con pena pero LelMan tenía otro plan "Sono il tuo fan numero uno , ho studiato un po 'di italiano per farvi sentire più agusto" dijo Lel felizmente "Uh no te preocupes, les decia que sabia que podrian lograrlo, y LelMan, hablame en español, no te preoucupes que si estoy agusto o no" dijo Mario sonriendo.

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, el joven moreno de lentes habia entendido perfectamente lo que Mario habia dicho y le contestó en italiano, solo Luigi, su hermano, se podía comunicar de manera perfecta con el, ellos despues de estar 7 años juntos podían entenderlo pero no podian hablar como el chico nuevo lo hizo. Antes de que pudieran socializar más Master Hand dijo que se fueran a sus cuartos, sin embargo el no había especificado aún en donde eran.

La Mansion Smash era forma de T, la entrada, sala, cafeteria y de lados opuestos los cuartos.

"Les asignare su compañero de cuarto y su habitacion, recuerden que los varones terminan en A y las damas en B" dijo MH "ademas tendran 4 compañeros" agrego MH

"Habitacion 1A: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi y LelMan" explico Master Hand y despues se oyó un grito de fangirl que provenia del afortunado roomate

"Habitacion 1B: Peach, Rosalina, Wendy, Zelda" dijo la mano y las chicas mencionadas un poco emojadas por tener a Wendy cerca

"Habitacion 2A: Link, Toon Link, LuigiMST y Shulk" dijo el host y todos al notar que tenian espadas chocaron los 5

"Habitacion 2B: Samus Aran, Palutena, Lucina y Robin Fem."

"Habitacion 3A: Sonic, Pac-Man, Mega-Man y Rodrigo"

"Habitacion 4A: Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede y Bowser Jr"

"Habitacion 5A: Lemmy, Larry, Iggy, Ludwig"

"Habitacion 6A: Morton, Roy, DK y Diddy Kong"

"Habitacion 7A: todos los villagers masculinos"

"Habitacion 8A: Duck Hunt, Rob, MrG&W"

"Habitacion 9A: Marth, Ike, Pit y Dark Pit"

"Habitacion 10A: Pikachu, Lucario, Greninja y Charizard"

"Habitacion 11A: Little Mac, Entrenador de Wii Fit, C. Falcon y Wario"

"Habitacion 12A: Fox, Falco,Kirby y Meta Knight"

"Habitacion 3B: Todas las villager fem"

"Habitacion 4B: Jigglypuff y Entrenadora de Wii Fit" termino la lista "vayan a su cuarto y dejen sus cosas y quedense ahí, yo les hablare para la comida" dicho eso, todos fueron a dejar sus maletas.

* * *

 _ **Este capitulo fue como para saber quienes iban a dormir con quien**_

 _ **Por favor comenten, dejen su Review**_


	5. LelMan y la historia

**_Todo le pertenece a Nintendo excepto la trama y los nombres/apodos de Miis_**

 ** _LelMan y LuigiMST le pertenecen a GameplaysLel_**

* * *

 **LelMan PdV**

Despues de que el coordinador de Smash nos dijo que habitación y que compañeros teniamos, fuimos a dejar nuestras cosas "Habitación 1A" dije leyendo lo que venia inscrito en la pared a lado de la puerta, _"Huh, esta puerta se abre como si fuera de hotel, con la tarjetita"_ pense al ver la entrada "Oh, casi lo olvido" dijo Mario metiendo su mano a su bolsillo "Aqui tienen sus tarjetas" nos dijo dandonos una tarjeta a cada quien, parece que estan hechas de oro... "LelMan" dijo Maroo sacandome de mis pensamientos "Que tal si abres la puerta tu, es tu primera vez en Smash, ¿Que dices?" me pregunto con una sonrisa debajo de su bigote "¿En serio me dejarias ese honor?" le pregunte con los ojos brillando "Um... Claro" dijo Mario sintiéndose un poco incomodo "Oki doki" dije entusiasmado, y luego senti una mano en mi hombro, me empujo hacia atras ligeramente, note que era Luigi, susurro en mi oido "Nunca vuelvas a decir, ¿Me entendiste?" me dijo medio amenazandome " entendido.

Despues de abrir la puerta habia 2 hileras de 2 camas "Yo pido arriba del lado izquierdo" dijo Mario "Yoshi" dijo Yoshi "Dice que quiere arriba de la hilera del lado derecho" dijo Mario aclarandome lo que habia dicho su mascota/amigo "Yo abajo de mi bro" exclamó Luigi dandome despues de eso una mirada de enojo com diciendome "Un fan tonto como tu no me quitará a mi hermano"

Despues de elegir las camas, al igual que todos, decidi guardar mis cosas en el cofre, que, era muy tecnológico y parecia tener no fondo, en la parte de abajo de la tapa del cofre se ponia lo que habia adentro, solo tenias que picarle a la pequeña imagen de la cosa que querias y salia disparada _"Cuanta tecnología" pense asombrado_

Mario se metio al baño y salio con un pantalon de Mezclilla y una camisa roja con una M con controno de color blanco y el interior tambien rojo, puso su overol y gorra en su cofre. Luigi hizo lo mismo excepto que la camisa de Luigi era verde en vez de rojo y tenia la L en vez de la M.

"Esto si que es vida" dijo Mario acostandose en su cama "Un sueño hecho realidad" dije ajustandome los lentes. "Mario, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" dije tímidamente "Adelante compañero" dijo Mario "¿Me podrias contar toda tu vida?" le pregunte

Me conto todo, excepto los detalles de su vida sexual con Peach "Y despues de lo que paso en el reino Sprixe, Bowser dejo de ser villano" dijo Mario orgulloso "Aparte te voy contar algo más" dijo el fontanero sonriendo "Dimelo" le dije con mirada que tiene un niño al ver un videojuego que le gusta "Existen multiversos, y uno de ellos a tenido contacto con nosotros" dijo "¿Cómo?" "El reino champiñón, Hyrule, Mobius y otros planetas mas son parte de un universo, inclusive la Tierra, pero existe otro universo con otra Tierra, hubo contacto con un habitante de la otra Tierra y le platicamos nuestras aventuras y pregunto si podia hacer juegos de nosotros alla en su universo, nadie se lo creería, entonces todo lo que pasa le contamos a "Nintendo" ellos han hecho juegos de mi, de Sonic lo ha hecho Sega y cada quien tiene un representante, pero Nintendo es al que mas le tenemos confianza y le hemos dicho los torneos que hacemos de Smash" dijo revelando un secreto. Me quede con la boca abierta y en eso por una vocina afuera de los cuartos en el pasillo se escucho la voz del guante diciendo que fueramos a comer

* * *

 _ **Lo se, es una excusa tonta de por que nosotros conocemos Smash, y para aclarar la batalla de Mario vs Bowser que conocemos acabo 18 años atras, tardamos en crear los videojuegos 30 años cuando son solo 5 años de su historia**_

 _ **R &R**_


	6. Hora de comer

**_Todo le pertenece a Nintendo excepto la trama y los nombres/apodos de Miis_**

 ** _LelMan y LuigiMST le pertenecen a GameplaysLel_**

* * *

 ** _Rodrigo PdV_**

Ibamos caminando hacia la habitación, Sonic se veia relajado, Pac-Man nervioso y Mega-Man emocionado, yo tenia cara de viejito amargado pues mi maleta pesaba por el cañón "Oh, esta cerrada la puerta" dijo MegaMan intentado abrirla "Oh no, ¿y si nos quedamos afuera? ¿y nos ve Master Hand?" dijo Pac-Man asustado "Perdonen chicos se me olvido darle sus tarjetas" dijo Sonic avergonzado pasandonos las tarjeta mientras el abría la habitación.

Entramos a la habitación y Sonic a toda velocidad subio a la cama de arriba del lado izquierdo, MegaMan se puso en la cama que estaba debajo de la de Sonic "¿Los heroes azules iran de ese lado?" comente bromienado ellos rieron pero vi a PacMan muy callado, entonces me subi a la cama de arriba del lado derecho y rapidamente saqué una camisa amarilla y me cambie y salte de la cama y dije de nuevo bromeando "No te preoucupes Pac, de este lado esta el mejor color de todo mundo, el amarillo" mientras tenia mi mano en su espalda. Sonic salto de su cama y dijo supongo que tengo que decirles como funcionan estos cofres" dijo Sonic rascándose la oreja.

* * *

 _ **3era persona**_

Despues de que guardaran sus cosas nuestros protagonistas fueron al área en donde comían. El área estaba dividida en muchas mesas en una estaba Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Rosalina y Destello; en otra estaba Sonic, MegaMan, PacMan, LelMan, Rodrigo y LuigiMST y Shulk y asi todos con su respectiva saga, los que estaban solos se sentaban en donde sobraba lugar. Ahora hablemos de lo más hermoso que existe en el mundo, la comida.

Era un buffet de comida de todo el mundo: Tacos, tamales y mole de México, Ribeye, Hamburguesa y KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken) de Estados Unidos, Pizza, Spaghetti y Lasaña de Italia, entre otros, y asi Mario y Luigi se deleitaban con Spaghetti mientras que LelMan se atascaba su pollo frito favorito, LuigiMST con Ramen, Sonic con chillidogs, etc.

"Wow si que adoras ese pollo Lel" dijo MegaMan con un tono muy burlon mientras que LelMan con la boca llena de la séptima pieza que habia comido solo asintio con la cabeza. "Asi como para Mario es el spaghetti y para Sonic son los chillidogs es para LelMan el pollo frito" dijo LuigiMST aclarando como su compañero gloton pero flaco era. "Pero si se ve tan flaco" dijo Rodrigo "Es una bendición y maldición a la vez" por segunda vez se escucho la voz del amante del pollo desde que se sirvió sus 7 piezas "Pero ya llene" dijo eruptando, todos en la mesa se estaban riendo hasta que Shulk se quedo muy pensativo "Va a llegar unas 3 chicas parecidas a uds., o sea de una isla vecina a la suya" menciono Shulk "¿Encerio?" preguntaron entusiasmados Lel y LMST lo que hizo que volviera la risa en aquella mesa.

Entonces se abrio la puerta y entrando Master Hand se veian 3 figuras atras de el "Smashers, tenemos nuevas peleadoras"

* * *

 _ **He hablado con LelMan por su fb y me ha dicho como son un poco el y LuigiMST, pero se nego al darme información de su edad y nombre real, tampoco dijo el de su amigo**_

 _ **Hasta el siguiente capitulo**_


End file.
